When the Unexpected Becomes the Expected
by lil whit
Summary: “I-I want another… chance. I don’t want Ikuto to die. Is there a way to save him?” she asked in her desperation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Doesn't Every Story Have A Beginning?

Hinamori Amu lifted the glass of milk to her lips and drank deeply. She drained the glass, then set it down on her desk. "Ah, it's been a while since I could do this and relax," she said. Miki, Su, and Ran each looked up from what they were doing.

Miki, who had been drawing, nodded. "It's because these mystery eggs have been showing up non-stop. This is the first week that we haven't had to deal with one."

Su, still holding what she had been sewing, added, "It really worries me~ desu. Do you think Easter is up to something?"

Ran started cheering, "Whatever it is, we will fight! Yeah, we can win! They won't get the best of us, Amu-chii!"

Little did any of them know, in just one short week Amu would be making the biggest decision of her life. And that she would have to work to keep someone most precious to her alive. In just one short week, her life would change. Who knew if it would be for the better or for the worse?

Amu pondered the full week of not having to fight mystery eggs. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen a single X-egg either_, she thought as she paced the room. Her thought process was interrupted as she heard a light knock on her balcony door. She turned.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He knocked again and mouthed something. Amu was curious so she opened the door and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto smirked as he replied, "Nice towel."

Amu shrieked as she realized that she was only wearing a towel. "You hentai! Baka!" she cried as she grabbed the glass from her desk and threw it at him.

Ikuto caught it and set it back down before having to dodge more objects thrown by Amu. He Chara changed with Yoru and managed to get mere inches in front of the pink haired girl He grabbed her wrist gently and whispered, "Would you really want to harm me, Hinamori Amu?"

Amu blushed as she tried to break free from his grip. Instead, she tripped and fell backwards, Ikuto landing on top of her. Her blush got deeper as she thought of the compromising position they were in. "Ge-get off!" she cried.

Ikuto suddenly got serious and leaned closer to her. "Amu, I-"

Amu couldn't be a deeper red than she was. She was getting dizzy. _What is he about to say? Is he about to do what I think he is? _she thought.

Ikuto rolled off of her laughing. "What did you think I was about to say? Pervert kid."

Amu sat up slowly. She glared. "I- I wasn't thinking that you sicko!" she protested.

"A-Amu-chii?" Su started.

"What?!" Amu snapped.

"It's just that, the towel slipped~desu," the green chara explained in a scared voice.

Amu looked down in panic. "Ah!" she exclaimed, turning 3 different shades of red as she adjusted the towel. She looked over at Ikuto. He was watching her with a weird look on his face. He slunk toward her until he was right in front of her. And then, he pinned her down. "I love you, Amu-chan," he breathed into her ear before kissing her.

Amu felt steam coming out of her ears. _What do I do? He's kissing me! _she thought as she heard Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru gasp. She wasn't even trying to push him off, however. She couldn't bring herself to. She relaxed herself and found that she was rather enjoying his kiss. The feel of his lips against hers. It was warm. She felt her heart do cartwheels. All too soon, it was over. She opened her eyes in shock.

Ikuto was sitting across from her now, smirking. He didn't think she would take things so seriously, but he enjoyed it. He liked her kiss. He wasn't about to let her know that though as he started laughing. "You are fun to tease, pervert kid."

Amu scowled. "You are horrible! Baka! Hentai! You stole my first kiss!" she accused.

"You stole mine," Ikuto replied in a calm manner. As if nothing had happened. As if he didn't care.

Amu glared. She was getting angry at him. And she felt a little hurt, too. "Get out! I don't want to see you again!" she shouted as she started throwing things again.

Ikuto smirked and said, "As you wish." He then left through the balcony, Yoru following behind.

Amu sighed. "What's with him?" she wondered as she crossed the room and lay on her bed.

Ran, Miki, and Su all giggled, knowing that their master had come to care for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It was then that Su remembered that her master was still in a towel. "You should change~desu before you catch a cold!" she reminded in that caring and motherly tone of hers.

Amu shot up. "Right!" She then closed the curtains and changed swiftly. As soon as she finished she looked over at her charas. "We should get some sleep," she claimed.

The others agreed and soon Ran, Miki, and Su were all asleep. Amu lay in her bed, thinking of the kiss. She put her fingers to her lips. _I actually liked it_, she thought. _But I shouldn't! I still have feelings for Tadase-kun, right? _She fell asleep mulling over that.

………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Ikuto was hiding out on Amu's roof. "Ikuto~nya! Why didn't you tell her?" Yoru asked the second they had made it onto the roof.

"It will be fine. I'll protect her from them," he responded holding the Humpty Key out at arms length. He watched it sway in the wind.

Yoru watched his master with a worried look on his face. "Ikuto~nya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or else Ikuto and Amu would be together… Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last time….**

Chapter Two: Nightmares Abound!

_**Amu saw the Embryo floating above her. She stretched out in an attempt to reach it, but it flew ever so slightly out of her reach. "Dia! Let's catch it this time!" she cried as she flew towards it. But something was wrong. She heard gunshots.**_

"_**Amu-chan, watch out!" Ran, Miki, and Su proclaimed all at once.**_

_**Amu looked behind her. A man with a gun was aiming straight for her. He pulled the trigger. Amu froze. Just then, Ikuto jumped in front of her, character transformed with Yoru. The bullet hit him. Amu watched, horrified as Ikuto fell, blood seeping through his outfit. And then she screamed. "Nooo! Ikuto!" She followed him. The last thing she saw of him was Yoru's egg flying out of him and breaking into a million pieces.**_

Amu woke with a start, tears pouring down her face. She wiped them away slowly, as if she didn't know what to believe. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia flew to Amu's side. "Amu-chan! What's wrong?" Miki questioned.

Amu shook her head. "I-I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." She looked at her clock to see that her alarm would go off in about three minutes, so she sat up and got out of bed, yawning. "That was so weird," she murmured as she walked to the bathroom to start getting ready.

When she walked downstairs, her mom looked at her in surprise. "You're up early, Amu-chan."

Amu just nodded as she sat at the table. She was still contemplating her nightmare as Ami came to the dinner table. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Do you like my dwess?" she cried as she twirled around.

Amu smiled. "It looks great."

Ami frowned at her sister. "What's wong, onee-chan?" she asked.

Amu shook her head. "Nothing, Ami. Why do you ask?"

Ami just shrugged and, satisfied with Amu's answer, went back to being cute and striking poses for her dad who had just walked in with his camera.

Amu finished her breakfast quickly and left the house. Along the way she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She shrugged it off however, as her charas started bugging her about being early. "We usually have to drag Amu-chi out of her bed! She must be sick~desu!" Su teased.

Dia focused on Amu for a moment. "You're worried about your dream," she stated.

Amu just nodded. She had the funny feeling that something bad was going to happen… She could just sense it. It seemed as if Dia could sense it, too.

Just then, Amu ran into Nagihiko just then. He didn't conceal his surprise as he said, "You're early today."

Amu nodded. "Just wanted to be on time today," she commented as she shrugged, letting her "cool and spicy" character take over.

Nagihiko just chuckled. "Want to come with me to the Royal Garden?" he asked.

Amu nodded. Just the thought that Tadase might be there erased any unease that she had.

A/N: This chapter isn't my favorite… But I figured this was the best way to introduce the nightmare…. Glad you guys are enjoying it! Keep reading and reviewing and I shall keep updating!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or this would be a couple of episodes… Or maybe a Shugo Chara movie!!!! Anyway *brings self down to earth* Thanks to all of you who keep reviewing! It's great! And there is even MORE Amuto in store!

Ikuto: *smirks*

Amu: *turns red* You aren't going to let him do **that **are you?

Me: *coughs*

Chapter Three: Just Paranoid

Once they made it to the Royal Garden, Nagihiko and Amu and her guardians were greeted by Yaya, Tadase, and Rima. "What are you doing here so early, Amu-chi?!" Yaya cried out as she glomped the Joker.

"I was just up early, I guess," Amu responded.

Ran cut in then saying, "Amu-chi couldn't sleep!"

Amu scowled at her pink guardian chara. Rima looked her friend over and then commented in a creepy voice, "Were you scared?"

Amu let her "cool and spicy" character take over then. "N-no, why would I be?" she questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes in a haughty manner.

Rima chose that moment to sneak behind her and once she was sure Amu didn't realize she was there, she blew on her neck.

"Aaaigh!" Amu shrieked. She turned and saw Rima watching her with a blank expression on her face. She was still shaky as she proclaimed, "Y-you have got to stop doing that!"

Rima just turned her head the other way and went to her normal seat around the table. Amu followed while Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia stayed behind laughing at their master.

Tadase, Yaya, and Nagihiko had already taken their seats. Tadase cleared his throat and smiled. "Shall we discuss what has happened in the past week with Easter?" he asked.

"What is there to talk about? It's been so boring; Easter hasn't made any ? eggs all week!" Yaya complained.

Amu tuned everyone out then. She agreed with Yaya. It had been almost boring all week. It was then that she remembered the night before and Ikuto's kiss. Well, it hadn't been that boring, had it? Amu could feel herself turn red and hoped that nobody could tell. Unfortunately, as was always the case with the guardians, nothing went unnoticed.

"Amu-chii! What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Amu replied a little too cheerfully. There was no way she could face Tadase again if he knew what had happened. As if on cue, Ikuto dropped from the roof of the Royal Garden and instantly went to Amu's side. Everyone stood, Amu included.

"She was just remembering her first kiss is all, right, Amu?" he teased.

Amu turned about seven shades of red as the cat boy then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I-Ikuto! What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Just telling them the truth, or were you not planning on telling them that we shared our first kiss last night?" he answered an evil [A/N: Best kind of evil ;D] gleam in his eye.

Tadase had chara changed at this point and questioned, "Is this true Amu-chan?"

Amu somehow managed to turn even more red as she scowled and claimed, "Only because he stole it!" She realized too late that this was the wrong thing to say as Tadase glared daggers at the cat boy.

"Tsukiyomi, Ikuto! You will pay!" he cried as he Character Transformed into Platinum Royale and went for the attack.

Ikuto dodged and, in the process, knocked over the tea. "What are you going to do, Kiddy King?" he taunted as he too Character Transformed.

Tadase kept going after him and Ikuto dodged and returned attacks. They ended up leaving the Royal Garden completely each attacking and dodging the whole time.

The rest of the guardians sweat-dropped and Amu held her head in her hands, exasperated. Just what had she started?

A/N: Hehehehe…. I just love causing chaos! It is fun! Anyway I am glad that you guys like this so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Just keep doing so and I will keep posting!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara… Or else… Well, you guys know! Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers!

Chapter Four: Paranoia Meet Its Maker: Ikuto!

When Amu got home, she just went straight to her room and ignored her family. "Man, that was exhausting!" she complained to her charas.

Ikuto had really stirred things up. After Tadase and Ikuto had left the Royal Garden, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko managed to get at least some of the story out of her. She didn't tell them that when Ikuto stole that kiss the night before that she had only been in a towel. It was embarrassing to even remember it! And then, after school Ikuto had been waiting for the pink haired girl! There were so many rumors going through Seiyo about the "cool and spicy" Hinamori Amu that she feared she would never hear the end of it.

When Amu was called downstairs for dinner, she ate quickly. Her mama and papa were watching the same psychic woman as always. At one point she pointed and exclaimed, "You will lose something important to you soon!"

Amu jumped. It was creepy the way it seemed that she was pointing to her… Almost like the night that she had gained her Guardian Charas.

"Did she scare you?" Amu's mama asked.

"N-no! Why would I listen to a psychic?" she responded in her "cool and spicy" tone. "I'm tired. May I be excused?"

Her mama nodded and then turned to her papa. "That's our Amu! Cool and spicy!"

Amu sighed and went to her room. "What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"I just hope that the rest of my week isn't like this," Amu replied.

Miki smirked. "That psychic scared you didn't she?"

"S-she didn't!" Amu protested.

Ran, Miki, and Su started chanting, "Amu's a scaredy-cat! Amu's a scaredy-cat!"

Amu got annoyed and finally cried, "Hush!" as she chased after them. The three giggled as they went into their eggs. Dia watched the scene with a smile on her face.

She went over to her annoyed master and said, "Don't worry about it." Dia then went back into her egg as well, joining the three in the dollhouse.

Amu smiled as she mulled over what her chara had said. _She's right_, she thought. _Tomorrow will be better! _

A/N: I really have no idea how to portray Dia, so excuse me if I got her OOC. I gots lots in store so please keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not the owner of Shugo Chara or the song that Amu sings. *pouts* Ikuto and Amu would totally be a couple by now if I were…n.n

Chapter Five: Stop it, Ikuto!

Unfortunately for Amu, things just got worse. Ikuto showed up every day for the rest of the week. And every time he made an appearance, something got broken. The first time it had been the teapot. The second day it had been a window. The third some of the flowers had gotten crushed. The fourth it was a vase. Every day made Tadase more and more grumpy.

The fifth day, however, was strangely quiet. Ikuto made no appearance all day. Tadase was much happier. Which is why after school he approached Amu. "Would you like to go on a date with me Sunday, Amu-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

Amu blushed and instantly replied, "Yes!"

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all giggled where they were floating. "Amu-chan's gone all lovey-dovey!" they taunted.

Amu scowled at them as soon as Tadase had left. The four giggled as she chased them around. She eventually ended up laughing with them. She was excited. She was feeling so good, in fact, that she took the long way through the park.

"Today is a great day~desu!" exclaimed Su. The others agreed.

Amu was about to say something when she heard a familiar violin tune. _It's Ikuto_, she thought as she raced toward it. She couldn't help the familiar thrill that went through her everytime she heard it. She made it to the pavilion in no time and sure enough, it was Ikuto. _I'd know his violin anywhere_, she thought. She listened for a moment. _It's that song!_ she thought. She started to sing along. "Ra, ra, ra uta wo utaou kao age kokoro no mama…" Amu trailed off as the violin stopped playing.

"I figured you'd be livid with me," Ikuto stated a smirk playing across his face.

It was then that Amu remembered the past week. "I- I am mad at you! Why did you have to tell everyone that?" she demanded.

"The Kiddy King makes it too easy for me to tease him."

"Can't you guys learn to get along?" she asked.

Ikuto shrugged. "He wants something I won't give up," he explained.

Amu shot him a confused look but he didn't elaborate. He simply put the violin away and came to her side. "So you didn't enjoy that kiss earlier?" he questioned as he got closer until their faces were mere inches apart.

Amu's heart was racing. Her she let her outer character take over, though, as she replied, "N-no! Why would I? It was stolen by a pervert!"

Ikuto smirked. "So the why are you leaning closer?" he teased.

Amu straightened. She hadn't even noticed that she had been leaning closer! "I was not!" she denied, nevertheless.

Ikuto grinned a wide cat-like grin before closing the distance and kissing her for a second time.

Amu had the sense to break away this time, if only to save face. "Ikuto! You pervert!" she cried as she took a swing at him. He caught her hand and chuckled.

"You have to learn how to live for the moment, Amu-chi. You never know what you might miss out on before it is gone."

Amu blushed. Before turning and leaving in an indignant manner. Her charas following behind her calling, "Wait up, Amu-chan!"

Little did Amu know that in a day's time she would find a new meaning to Ikuto's words.

A/N: Hehehe…. *insert ominous music here* You guys ready to find out the twist? Cuz it's co-oming! Lol Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing! It makes me happy… n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. XD Sorry it's taken me so long to update! T.T But thanks to all those who read and review! Glad ya'll like!

Chapter Six: The Date That Was Almost Left Untainted

Sunday came quickly and that morning Amu was desperately looking through her closet for a suitable outfit for her date.

"Amu-chan, what about this?" Miki asked holding out a drawing of a black and white striped dress.

Amu looked it over and instantly liked it. "That's great Miki!" she exclaimed. Miki grinned and used her paintbrush to bring it to life.

Amu admired her reflection in the mirror for a moment before pulling her hair back into two white x-clips. The doorbell rang just then. Amu looked excitedly at Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia. "Let's go!"

Amu took the stairs two at a time, sure that by then her sister, Ami, would have caused Tadase to character change at least once. As soon as she got to the door, she knew she'd been right. For Tadase stood there laughing his signature hearty "King" laugh.

She immediately went over to him and ignored her father's pouting as she said, "Tadase-kun! Ready to go?"

Tadase snapped out of his ranting self and blushed. "Sure. You look great today, Amu," he complimented.

Amu blushed and said, "Thanks." She then pulled him back outside and called to her parents, "Bye mama! Bye papa! I'll be back later!"

Tadase smiled. "I was thinking we could talk a walk through the park or something."

Amu blushed lightly and managed to say, "O-okay."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia giggled at the look on Amu's face. "Lovey-dovey!"

Kiseki rolled his eyes.

Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and led her to the park. She had a faint blush on her face the whole time. The two walked around for a little bit and got some ice cream.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Lulu was searching for a lost soul. "There has to be someone! I will find the Embryo!" she ranted to her chara.

"Lulu! Look over there!" her chara cried.

Lulu looked over to where her chara was pointing. She saw a group of boys gathered one smaller boy. "So you're going to be king when you grow up, huh? Some king you are! You can't even make us listen to what you have to say! You can't even speak up loud enough for us to hear you!" one of the bigger boys taunted. The rest of them laughed. The smallest boy turned and ran, tears streaming down his face.

Lulu felt bad for the boy. _But I have a job to do_, she thought as she ran after the boy.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Amu was just finishing off her ice cream while Tadase told her about his grandmother, when Miki, Ran, Su, Dia, and Kiseki fell silent.

"Amu! I sense a ? egg!" Miki exclaimed.

"There's something unsettling about this egg," Kiseki murmured.

The rest of the charas nodded.

Amu looked to Tadase and he got up, holding out his hand for Amu to grab.

"Let's go!" Amu said as she dropped the ice cream and took Tadase's hand.

They ran, following their charas. They soon found themselves at an empty playground. There was a little boy standing in front of a jungle gym with a mystery egg behind him. It expanded and then ate the boy. The boy transformed into "Royal Dream". He had a scepter much like Tadase's but with a purple colored outfit and a huge crown.

Amu looked over at Miki and she nodded. "My own heart, unlock!" she cried as her and Miki transformed into Amulet Spade.

At the same time, Tadase was transforming with Kiseki into Platinum Royal.

The boy noticed the two and cried out, "Obey!"

Both Amu and Tadase managed to dodge but just barely. This seemed to upset the boy.

The boy glared. "No! You must OBEY me!" he shouted as he attacked them again. This time Tadase got hit. He was paralyzed where he stood.

Amu glared. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned. The boy just attacked her. Before she could dodge the rest of the guardians appeared. Rima knocked the boy's attack away with her Juggling Party.

"Amu-chii! We're here to help," Yaya pronounced.

"Thanks, that was close," Amu responded.

The boy sent attacks towards Yaya. She used her army of rubber ducks to ward then off however. The boy sent more attacks to her but this time she couldn't dodge they were sent so fast.

Amu switched to Amulet Heart before flying to the boy. "Why are you doing this?" she asked again.

The boy came just inches from her face before sending an attack at her.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter probably sucks but oh well. Next comes the good parts! Whoot! Can't wait! Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I totally don't own Shugo Chara, but I do love it! Thanks for those who keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Seven: Ikuto, DON'T!

Before Amu could react, Ikuto was knocking her out of the way. He fell to the ground, paralyzed. "Oi! Pay attention, Amu!" he called to her.

Amu scowled but decided she would check on him later. "You can't force people to listen to you or even do what you want! People have free will!" she said to the boy.

She had an image of the boy holding his head in his hands saying, "I just want them to stop picking on me!"

Amu's scowl remained. "So a few guys picked on you. That doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else!" She then smiled. "Just try to be yourself and don't let them bother you."

An x appeared on the boy's forehead. Amu took her chance. "Negative heart: lock on!" she cried as she pointed. "Open Heart!"

The boy's Heart's Egg was cleansed. Amu was about to go to the boy and make sure he was okay when she heard the familiar sound of the Embryo. She turned just as Tadase called, "It's here!"

"Let's get it, Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed. Amu nodded and jumped. She used her "skates" to follow the Embryo. She was so focused that she didn't notice the shouts from the ground. 'I need more speed,' she thought.

"Amu!" Dia cried.

Amu nodded and transformed into Amulet Diamond. She looked up to see the Embryo, slightly out of reach. "Let's catch it this time, Dia!" Amu reached up for it and grabbed it. But something was wrong. She heard gunshots.

"Amu-chan, watch out!" Ran, Miki, and Su proclaimed.

Amu looked behind her. A man in a suit had a gun pointed straight at her. He'd pulled the trigger. Amu felt frozen to the spot. Just then, Ikuto jumped in front of her, character transformed with Yoru. The bullet hit him. Amu watched, horrified, as Ikuto fell blood seeping through his clothes. And then she screamed, "Nooooo! Ikuto!" She tried to follow him but was stopped as she was surrounded in a bright pink light. The last image she had of Ikuto was Yoru's egg flying out of him and shattering into a million pieces.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! n.n; I got a leetle writer's block…. u.u But I am back! With a vengeance! Anyway, please read and review! Hope ya'll like!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the storyline… If I did, however, own Shugo Chara, I would totally have Amu end up with Ikuto! Thanks to those who keep reviewing! I'm glad ya'll like!

Chapter Eight: My Heart's Wish!

Amu could only see her Guardian Characters in the blinding pink light. It was almost as if it were another world. Amu felt tears on her cheeks.

"Amu-chan, I'm sure he's okay," Ran tried.

Miki was silent. She hovered next to her master with a look of shock on her face.

Suddenly, a voice said, "I am the Embryo. I know all that has happened."

Amu looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't. She just settled on looking in front of her. The tears kept coming.

"It is hard for you, Amu-chi . You have lost one that you secretly loved. What is your wish?" the embryo's voice washed over her.

Amu thought about it. "I-I want another… chance. I don't want Ikuto to die. Is there a way to save him?" she asked in desperation.

"You would rather him live than defeat Easter? The ones who have held him captive for so long? Would it not be better for him to die and be at peace now than to live and be held captive by them for as long as they survive?"

"No! How could you say that?!" Amu cried.

"I am just expressing the doubt in your heart," the Embryo replied.

Amu closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and wiped away her tears. She opened her eyes and shot a determined look in front of her.

"Then I won't doubt anymore. I wish for a way to save Ikuto so that he can live! I don't know what I would do without him!"

"Very well. Since to you he is infinitely for important than any dream I will rewind time. You and your Guardians will remember this but Ikuto will not. It is important that he doesn't remember. Save him, Amu; do not let this wish be in vain. And now, back to the beginning!" the Embryo's voice proclaimed as a bright white light enveloped them all.

The next thing Amu knew, she was in her room, holding a glass of milk.

A/N: I can't wait for the next chappie! See ya there! And please keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

Chapter Nine: Second Chance

The pink haired girl dropped the milk and fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"Amu-chi!" her charas cried out. Ran, Miki, Dia, and Su each grabbed her arm in a hug.

"I-if I would have noticed—I should have—I could have saved him! B-but I went for the Embryo instead! I didn't—I n-never e-even said g-goodbye! I n-never even asked w-why he would do s-such—why he would save me!" Amu choked out. She could still see his body falling to the ground. The blood—it'd been everywhere! Amu could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. It hurt. It hurt so much to know that she could have saved him and didn't. She had caused his death.

"Amu-chan, you can fix it now! You have a second chance~ desu!" Su pointed out.

"Mmmhmm, the Embryo brought us back…" Miki trailed off.

"Which means that any second now—" Ran started. She was interrupted by a knock on the balcony door.

Amu could see a blurry Ikuto through her tears. "I-it's unlocked," she stated. She couldn't force herself to get up just then. She had no energy to stand or move. Her grief had stolen any bit of energy she had had. Dia clung to Amu while Ran, Miki, and Su went to the door and worked together to open it for Ikuto.

"Maybe he can cheer her up," Miki whispered. The other two nodded as they got out of the cat boy's way.

Ikuto froze when he saw the condition Amu was in. Yoru bumped into him. "Ikuto, why did you—" Yoru started to complain. He stopped mid-sentence, though, as soon as he looked over his master's shoulder.

Amu, who had looked down as soon as she saw her charas open the door, looked back up. "I-Ikuto, Yoru!" she exclaimed. She tried to stand, but found that she still lacked the energy. She felt like running over to the two and hugging them both. She tried again and managed to stumble over to the two. She wrapped her arms around Ikuto tightly, replaying his death over and over in her memory. "It really did send me back," she marveled aloud.

Ikuto held Amu away so as to look at her face. "Why are you crying, Hinamori Amu?" he asked sternly. "Who made you cry like this?"

Amu shook her head not knowing whether to tell him or not. She thought back on the embryo's words. _"You and your guardians will remember but Ikuto will not. It is important that he doesn't remember." _

"Amu, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Ikuto's voice brought Amu out of her trance.

Miki tugged at Amu's hair. "Amu-chan, you are making him and Yoru worry." Amu nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto," Amu started. She thought of any kind of excuse to get him to stop worrying. "I- I don't feel so good."

Su caught on to what her master was doing and instantly explained, "Amu-chi has been feeling sick today~ desu. She didn't listen when I told her to rest~ desu. Could you lay her on the bed for me~ desu? She is too weak to walk."

Amu let her "cool and spicy" character take over as she snapped, "Oi! I can walk! I don't need his help!" She then pulled away from Ikuto and attempted to walk to her bed. She ended up stumbling and falling to her knees again.

Miki sighed. "Shouldn't Amu-chan change though? She is still in her towel."

Amu looked down in horror. "Ran, chara change with me, please?" Amu begged. Ran nodded and Amu was able to walk that way. She grabbed some night clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. When she came out, Yoru was waiting along with Ikuto. The cat boy picked her up and carried her back to her room. Once he closed the door, Amu glared.

"What if mama or papa had seen you?" she demanded.

Ikuto just shrugged. "They wouldn't have. I was just worried about you, Amu. There really is no need for you to be angry," he replied as he sat her down on her bed gently. Amu struggled to pull the blankets over herself. After about half a second, Ikuto helped her.

"You really should take better care of yourself," commented the blue haired boy. Ran raced to turn off the light. Ikuto made a move toward the balcony, beckoning Yoru to follow, when Amu grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay?" she begged, the images from his death overwhelming her. She felt tears fall down her cheeks.

Dia caught one and said, "Don't cry, Amu-chan."

Ikuto nodded and looked over at Yoru. "We're staying here tonight." Yoru just nodded. He didn't like how weird Amu was acting. It gave him a feeling of foreboding and made him very uneasy. He joined Ran, Miki, and Su quietly. Dia joined them as well.

Amu felt a little relief. _He's staying tonight_, she thought. It was silent for a moment and then Ikuto got into the bed beside Amu.

She didn't protest which set off a red light in Ikuto's mind. "You must be really upset or sick, Hinamori Amu. You haven't kicked me out of the bed," he stated. He was starting to get very worried about the pink haired girl.

Amu turned to face him. She stared into his eyes, and instantly found herself lost in them.

Ikuto found himself lost in her eyes as well and soon their faces were inches apart. After a moment, Amu took fate into her own hands as she barely touched her lips to his.

Ikuto was fast to respond and kissed her back.

Amu broke away first and gave Ikuto a serious look. "Don't leave, please," she murmured.

Ikuto was shocked. This wasn't like Amu. Something had happened to her, and something serious. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly. _Could Easter have tried something already_? he thought. He looked Amu over and was surprised by the seriousness and grief there.

"Promise me that you'll stay," she demanded sternly.

Ikuto chuckled at how cute she looked that way before nodding and saying, "I, Ikuto, promise to stay here."

Amu smiled before letting herself drift off to sleep.

Ikuto smiled, and then decided to join her. Before long though, he was awoken by Amu screaming. "Nooo!!!! Ikuto, don't leave me!!!!"

A/N: This chappie was actually a little longer than intended…. Please read and review! And thanks to those who do! You guys rock! n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't Shugo Chara…

Chapter Ten: Has the Future Changed?

Ikuto looked Amu over and realized she was having a bad dream.

"Not again, this can't happen again," she whimpered in her sleep, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ikuto held her close to him and soothed, "I haven't left. I'm right here, Amu." Suddenly she started.

Amu looked around. "Not again," she whispered before realizing Ikuto had his arms around her.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he asked.

Amu shook her head. "It was just a nightmare," she explained quietly.

Ikuto had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it. He was very curious, but didn't push his luck. He knew she was stubborn enough not to tell him. So he just gently pulled her back under the covers and closer to him. "Try to go back to sleep, okay?"

Amu leaned into him but didn't allow herself to sleep. She stayed like that one moment more before the alarm clock went off. She sighed and managed to wriggle out of Ikuto's arms. "I'd better get ready for school. You can stay here if you'd like," she said as she grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom. She changed there and brushed her teeth and hair. Once she was satisfied, she went downstairs for breakfast and the conversation that she knew she would be having with her mom.

Sure enough, as she had been coming down the stairs her mama looked at her in surprise. "You're up early, Amu-chan."

Amu just nodded as she sat at the table. This time, though, she wasn't contemplating her nightmare. She was contemplating Ikuto as Ami came to the table.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! Do you like my dwess?" she cried as she twirled around.

Amu smiled. "It looks great."

Ami frowned at her sister. "What's wong, onee-chan?" she asked.

Amu shook her head. "Nothing, Ami. Why do you ask?"

Ami just shrugged and, satisfied with her sister's answer, went back to being cute and striking poses for her dad who had just walked in with his camera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Ikuto got out of Amu's bed and stretched. "Ikuto~nya! Do you think Amu knows about Easter's plan?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know, Yoru. Something must have happened to her to make her cry like that, though," Ikuto answered.

"Are you going to tell her~nya?"

"No. I will just have to keep an eye on her. Let's go, Yoru."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amu finished her breakfast quickly and left the house. Yet again she felt the sense that someone was watching her and yet again, she shrugged it off.

"Amu-chan? How are we going to save him this time?" Miki asked, an image of Yoru's egg shattering, filling her mind.

Amu thought about it. "This time we just have to pay attention so we _**can**_ save him," she answered.

"Amu-chii~ desu? What do you think is going to happen today?" Su asked curiously.

"Probably the same thing that happened last time. We are going to run into Nagihiko soon and go to the Royal Garden with him. Rima's going to scare me. And then once we get seated and I stop listening to the meeting, Ikuto will show up and end up breaking things and—" Amu stopped there as she remembered that she had kissed him and not the other way around.

"Oh," she gasped. "That's right." She looked up at Su. "I don't know what will happen this time, but I imagine that nothing will change."

Ran looked around and pointed out, "I don't see Nagihiko anywhere, Amu-chan!"

Amu looked around as well. _Ran's right_, she thought. "Let's just go to the Royal Garden. I might be late." Amu ran as fast as she could to the garden. Once she got there, she stopped and allowed herself to catch her breath. Once she had, she walked in to see Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Tadase already there. The atmosphere was really kind of tense. That didn't stop Yaya from running over to her crying, "Amu-chii!"

Amu hugged her friend back and asked, "What's going on?"

"Tadase insisted that we have this boring meeting," Yaya complained.

Amu made her way to her seat and felt everyone's eyes on her. Even Ran, Miki, and Su were quiet. When Amu had taken her seat, Tadase asked, "Why did you save him?"

Amu just gaped. "W-what do you mean?" she managed to say.

"I mean when you caught the Embryo, Hinamori-san."

Amu was silent for moment before she spoke. "So you guys remember what happened?" Amu thought back to what the embryo had said.

"_You and your guardians will remember this, but Ikuto will not. It is important that he doesn't remember."_

_Must've meant more than one type of _guardian, she thought. Amu looked around the room, suddenly paranoid. "Before I can discuss this with you guys, we need to make sure Ikuto isn't around. It's important that he doesn't remember."

Nagihiko nodded. "I'll go make sure," he reassured her.

Tadase remained silent. "Is he okay?" Amu asked Rima quietly.

Rima shrugged. She didn't know what was on the King chair's mind. "So why didn't you tell me you liked Ikuto before?"

Amu just shook her head. She had no idea what to say to that. _Have I always liked Ikuto? Or have I changed since that day?_

Nagihiko returned then. "I didn't see any sign of him."

Amu sighed in relief. She wasn't sure what would happen to Ikuto if he remembered, but she didn't have a good feeling about it.

A/N: Whoot! I got a lot done today! n.n I hope you guys enjoy! Read and review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Shugo Chara! I am not rich… And Ikuto isn't with Amu…lol

Chapter Eleven: The Choices We Make

Tadase turned to Amu again. "So why did you do it?" he asked, softer this time. There was a hurt look in his eyes.

Amu swallowed and replied, "Because I couldn't just let him die."

"But you told the Embryo that you didn't know what you would do without him. He works for Easter, Hinamori-san."

"Not by choice! And that's no reason not to save him!" Amu felt anger rise in her. How dare he suggest that she not help him!

Tadase's face showed a little anger, too. "You could have saved him without using the Embryo!"

At this point, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Rima were rendered speechless. They had never seen the two argue like this before.

"Did you not see his Guardian Character shatter? Yoru was gone!" Amu felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly hid her face in her hands. Miki, Ran, and Su all found a spot to hang onto her.

"She's right," Rima spoke up. "I saw it, too." She shuddered. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Kusukusu like that.

Yaya nodded and stared at the table thinking the same things as Rima.

Tadase's anger dissolved and he said in a strangely defeated tone, "You love him."

Amu let her hands slide away from her face in surprise. "What?"

Tadase took one look at her face and felt guilty for making her cry like that. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up. What you wished for is your business. Can you forgive me, Hinamori-san?"

Amu nodded, still shocked by his former statement.

Yaya couldn't stand the tension anymore and cried, "Now that that's over, can we have our tea now?"

Nagihiko agreed. He wanted the mood to lift as well. He didn't like seeing Amu upset.

Rima actually got up and fixed the tea herself. She was upset with Tadase for making Amu cry like that, for taking things so far. _But if Amu can forgive him_…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ikuto was patrolling the perimeter of the Royal Garden looking for anything out of place. He watched as Rima made the tea. She turned around to get something and Ikuto glared as he watched a familiar goon from Easter put something in the tea. The cat boy snuck into the Garden. He suddenly had a plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Amu-chii! Please smile?" Yaya was begging.

Amu gave a very weak smile. She just couldn't bring herself to feel happy. She kept seeing horrible things play out in her mind.

"Amu-chan~desu! We can save him this time!" Su pointed out in her motherly voice.

"Yeah! You can't give up like this, Amu-chan!" Miki agreed.

"Fight, fight, Amu-chan!" Ran started chanting.

"But what if I fail? What if I can't save him?" Amu murmured, desperation clear in her voice.

Rima walked up then, teapot in hand. "You aren't alone, Amu."

Yaya spoke up then. "You have us to help!"

Tadase moved around the table and stood by Amu. "We will make sure you succeed. We believe in you, Amu."

Amu looked up at her would- be prince and nodded. "You're right. I can't fail. I have to save him!"

"That's the Amu-chan we know!" Ran cried.

Rima smiled as she handed Amu the teapot. Her expression quickly turned blank as she said, "I'm tired. You can pour the tea."

Amu scowled. "Hey!" But she smiled despite herself. She picked up the teapot and was about to pour some tea into Rima's cup when she felt familiar arms around her waist.

"Did you miss me already, Amu?" Ikuto murmured.

"I-Ikuto!? What are you doing here?!" Amu cried, a little shocked. He had come out of nowhere.

Ikuto smirked. He had been waiting for this opportunity. He whispered something in Amu's ear and then nibbled on it.

Amu dropped the teapot in her shock. "Y-you pervert!" she yelped. "Let go of me!"

Ikuto actually let her go. He'd taken care of what he had come for and had the added bonus of teasing Tadase. He looked over at the blond haired "prince". Tadase wasn't glaring, but was glancing at him in concern, brows furrowed.

"Aww, does Kiddy King realize he's lost?" taunted the cat boy a little perturbed.

Tadase glared. "I won't let you win!" The "prince" then chara changed and went after Ikuto. Ikuto dodged and chara changed as well. The two started fighting and ended up outside of the Royal Garden.

Amu breathed a sigh of relief. That was close, she thought.

"Watch where you step, Amu. There's still glass on the floor," Rima warned.

Amu looked down and realized she was right. She took a step back and a thought struck her. One of the only things that had stayed the same was the teapot breaking. It bothered her for some reason she couldn't place. She frowned. She would have to talk to the rest of the Guardians when she was sure Ikuto wasn't around. But how to be sure of that? A sudden idea dawned on her. She walked back to the table, avoiding the glass, and called Miki, Ran, and Su over.

"What is it, Amu-chan?" Ran questioned enthusiastically.

"I have an idea to keep Ikuto busy, but it requires Yoru and you guys cooperating."

"How come, Amu-chi~desu?" Su wondered.

"So I can discuss something with the Guardians without worrying about Ikuto remembering. I can tell you guys at home."

The three agreed, somewhat reluctantly as they really wanted to know what Amu was thinking. But they listened eagerly to their master's plan. Once she had finished explaining, the three were a little amazed. It was brilliant.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! ; )


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I totally, as usual, do not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter Twelve: Amu's In Danger???

Once Amu's Guardian Chara left to carry out her plan, she turned to Nagihiko. "Could you do me a favor and find Tadase? I think I've figured something out!" she explained.

Nagihiko nodded and left, a little unsure.

Yaya and Rima watched as Amu paced. "Amu-chi! What's wrong?" Yaya asked.

Amu shook her head. She wasn't about to say anything until Tadase and Nagihiko returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ran, Miki, and Su had found Ikuto and Yoru. Tadase was nowhere to be found, as he had already been led away by Nagi.

Miki cleared her throat and put on a worried face. "Yoru, Ikuto! Have you two seen the Humpty Lock?"

Ikuto glanced at the blue chara as the weight of her question sank in. "Amu lost the Humpty Lock?" he questioned.

Ran, Miki, and Su nodded.

"Where is she?" Ikuto demanded. 'She shouldn't be alone while she's in danger, especially if she can't Character Transform,' he thought.

"She's with the rest of the guardians looking for it. Dia's there too," Ran replied, thinking quickly. This didn't look good; if Ikuto tried to find Amu, there'd be no telling what would happen.

Su surprised them all by saying, "Maybe she left it at home~desu. Would you two help us look for it?"

Ikuto nodded and motioned for Yoru to follow him to Amu's. It seemed likely that she'd left it there since she'd rushed out that morning.

Ran, Miki, and Su followed.

* * *

Once Nagihiko returned with Tadase, he asked, "So what did you want to tell us?"

Amu stopped pacing and faced all of the Guardians. "Have you guys noticed anything? While some things have competely changed about this week some things haven't."

Rima spoke up, "Like what, Amu?"

"Well, I noticed that last time we lived this week, Nagihiko met up with me before coming. Today he didn't. Some of the things that haven't changed have been things like my nightmare and me being early. I also noticed that among the things that haven't changed is the fact that the teapot was broken. And both times, Ikuto was involved," Amu replied. She felt that she was onto something.

"What does that mean?" Tadase asked, puzzled.

"Ikuto knows something that we don't. Both times the teapot broke, it was before anyone got any of it."

Nagihiko caught on. "So do you think Easter is after us?"

"That's horrible! Why would Easter try to harm anyone?" Yaya interjected.

Rima thought for a moment. "What if they weren't after all of us but just one of us? If they put something in the tea, it might mean that they just wanted to be sure that whoever they're targeting got whatever they must have put in it."

"I think I know who they're after," Tadase said after a tense silence. "They're after Amu."

Author's Note: Sorrrry it took so long to update!!!! I have had one problem after the next with my computer.... First it completely shut down on me, then it decided it wasn't going to accept any kind of word document except for Notepad... It sucked... But now I have the majority of the problems fixed. Until it decides to crash again. XD But! Let me know how this chapter is... I feel a bit rusty. Sorry if it sucks! Love all ya'll!


End file.
